


Навеки прекрасна

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood and Injury, Coping, Future Character Death, Gen, Paralysis, Permanent Injury, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: У неё сломан ноготь.





	Навеки прекрасна

У неё сломан ноготь. Когда-то идеально овальная пластинка на указательном пальце теперь переломлена горизонтально посередине, и кусок ногтя — орхидейно-лилового, с фиолетовой блёсточной пылью поверх выведенных иголкой белых лепестков — висит на одном заусенце. Она не пожалела бы оставшихся ногтей, чтобы расцарапать глотку Сивому, потому что проклятый оборотень даже представить себе не может,  _сколько времени_  она убила на этот маникюр.  
  
Хотя сейчас она предпочла бы вцепиться в горло самой себе — зажать прокус, из которого резвыми толчками выплёскивается кровь. Вокруг головы уже образовалась лужица, испачкав золотые волосы. Лаванда непременно распсиховалась бы и из-за этого — но сейчас всё её внимание поглощено недоломанным ногтем на пальце, которым она не может пошевелить. Как и любым другим пальцем.   
  
Она не может зажать себе горло, потому что не чувствует  _ничего_  ниже шеи.  
  
Тело, что она так любила, холила и лелеяла, предало её после того, как Сивый столкнул её с галереи. Падение со второго этажа огласилось тошнотворным хрустом, как от раздавленного яблока. Боль исчезла почти сразу. Болеть не могло больше ничто, кроме головы.  
  
Вонючий оборотень решил, что этого недостаточно, и порезал ей лицо.   
  
Кровь с щеки жирными каплями пополняет лужу под головой. Кажется, в одном месте щека даже проколота насквозь, потому что Лаванда чувствует, что кровь заливается и в рот. От острого запаха и железного привкуса тошнит, хочется прополоскать рот и почистить зубы. Но она не может пошевелить и пальцем.  
А между тем голову постепенно накрывает невидимым душным одеялом, поглощающим звуки и картины окружающей бойни.  
  
Она цепляется слепнущими глазами за мельтешащие вблизи и вдали от неё силуэты. Вокруг беспрестанно сверкает фейрверк зелёных и красных, голубых и белых вспышек, на пыльный пол обрушиваются новые живые и мёртвые препятствия для тех, кто ещё может ходить. Лаванда ищет в мечущихся фигурах Парвати, но не находит. И ей остаётся только надеяться, что подруга сама догадается наложить маскирующие чары на её щёку.   
  
Лаванда хочет выглядеть прекрасно даже на своих похоронах.


End file.
